Night 197
The Message (伝言, Dengon) is Night 197 of the ''Magi'' manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Judar asks Hakuryuu if he doesn't want to rush over to his sister's side, but he replies that isn't the reason for their visit, with which Judar agrees. Mogamett is wondering why he was thinking that he was living the more 'correct life' than others. He realizes that his hatred has taken the lives of both Magician and normal people. He says that he wanted to realize the wishes of Goi and understands that even if they are imperfect, he was the only one building the wall between them. Aladdin apologizes for saying that he wasn't fit for a king of Goi, as even now, a lot of people are relying on his teachings. He wants Mogamett to go with him and save Magnostadt, as he is the only one that can do it now. He recalls, for that reason, Titus risked his life and is stopping him even now. Mogamett, however, explains that he can't do that, because he cannot atone for his sins; he guided a lot of people into depravity and while he himself can return to the white Rukh thanks to Titus, others can't. Aladdin only confirms it. Mogamett, after realizing the sign of Titus, asks Aladdin to search for a way to make the Black Rukh return to white. He asks if it's impossible to bring them to where their families are resting, much to Aladdin's confusion. He realizes that there might be a way, but no one found it yet and finds his resolve to do it. The Chancellor thanks Aladdin for letting him meet with Yamraiha once again, even if he isn't worth it. Yamraiha explains how she was abducted from the Royal Palace of Musta'sim. Mogamett apologizes for stealing her life, but she exclaims that she was happy. Aladdin adds that a lot of people were able to find hope and feel warmth around them. Mogamett starts disappearing. He thanks Aladdin once again, also for protecting his country. Aladdin is also asked by him to tell the Magicians, "No one is superior in comparison to others. No matter if he is a Magician or not... No matter if he has ten or a hundred times more power than anyone else... No matter if he so dazzling... Don't abandon yourself to him. Because someone who lived without being wrong once in his life doesn't exist." He then disappears with a smile. Meanwhile, the Medium starts breaking and collapsing. The Black Rukh disperses and there's no trace left after the Medium. Gyokuen comments that the weak "core" is useless after all and they have to do everything by themselves. Al-Thamen's member informs her about the death of the Reim Empire's Magi, Scheherazade, saying that her Rukh went to that place, which makes Gyokuen happy. In the meantime, Titus arrives in the Holy Palace and is greeted by Ugo. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Magnostadt Arc